The present invention relates to a microwave radar device.
Radar devices are known in prior art, which operate for radar applications in the frequency range from approx. 30 MHz to 300 GHz, with the presently used frequencies ranging from 1 GHz to 100 GHz. Unlike optic measuring systems, the touchless radar measurement yields reliable distances and relative speeds even in difficult environments.
There are various approaches for realizing radar devices, with the most common ones being the pulse radar and the frequency-modulated continuous wave radar (FMCW-radar). The distance and speed of the target can be determined from the extended measuring and the Doppler shift of the receiver signal reflected by the target using signal processing. In the frequency range above 80 GHz the waveguide technology, using modules of the split-block technology, horn antenna, and a separate signal processing unit, is considered prior art, which presently is used primarily in military systems.
W-band radar provides a wide range of applications. The W-band is in the range of millimeter-waves with frequencies from 75 to 110 GHz. The W-band is the best suitable frequency band when small wavelengths are required, for example measuring 3 mm, and thus high spatial resolution and the detection of small objects via radar as well as additionally a low HF-capacity and the detection over long distances. At 94 GHz, thus within the W-band, the atmosphere exhibits a local damping minimum, so that aerosols, such as dust, smoke, steam, and fog can be penetrated very well in the W-band.
Today the wide use of W-band radar applications is still limited by the very high costs and the voluminous design.